Fake Body
by Myki Fri
Summary: What would happen if the Elric brothers meet someone who can give Alphonse a Body of his own insead of suit of armor until the learn how to get there bodies back. Mykeal Just happen to be able to do that.My first Fanfic. I hope you enjoy.


**This my first fanfic**

**I am sorry right off the bat about my spelling mistake. I will try my best not to have any.**

**This is probably not a love story.**

**Little about the OC:**

**Name:Mykeal (Micheal) Friday**  
**Age: about 16**  
**Sex: Female**  
**Looks: Long blond pull up in to a lose but high pony tall**  
**Blue-green eye, wear a simple pare of glasses**

**Pale, about 5'7"**

**Name: Spring J.(AKA: Ing)**  
**Age: 20**  
**Sex: Male**  
**Looks: brown hair pull out of face with headband**  
**red eyes always wear sunglasses even inside**  
**Black, about 6'2"**

**Time for disclaimer: I don't own anything but Mykeal and Spring**

**Time for the story.**  
**Myki**

**(Narrator POV)**

The door to the store automail shop open and a group of guys walking in.

The brown hair man look up from what he was doing and saw them.

"May I help you?" He asked the group of guys

"Yes, we need to talk to Fake Body." said the man in a blue uniform

"What for?" He questioned feather look at the blue man in the eyes

"I need some information and Fake will know what to do with these two once she see them. She always does." He replied as he pointed to the two people behind him. One was wearing red coat, had blond hair and was pull back and...well there was not nice way to really put but he was short. The other was in a suit of armor. The brown hair man look at them for a few minute.

"Come this way." The brown hair man said as he lifted part of the counter top to let them though. The blue man set though but the other two didn't.

"Where are we going?" The blond ask with the armor man behind him. The brown hair man look at them  
"To see Mykeal of course. Didn't you tell them anything before you got here, Mustang?" the brown hair man ask the the man in blue as he turn towards him.

"No, I thought Fake Body would do that" Mustang told him

The brown hair man signed "Whatever, come on, better not keep Mykeal waiting." he told them as they walk behind the counter top before setting it down.

**(Brown Hair man POV)**

As we walked down the hallway that had four doors on one side numbered 1-4 and on the other side was two doors with nothing labeled on them. We came to door number 2. I opened and looked at Mustang

"You stay in this room until Mykeal come and to talk to you. Please do not leave the room." I told Mustang as I opened the door for him

"Ya, I got it. I been giving the same talk every time I been here. You would think that I would get by now." He replied back as he went into the room.

"I think so too, but if I don't for some odd reason you end up outside." I said to him.

I closed the door and look at the last to people with me. "You two will be in room 4." I told them as I was walk to the number 4 door and opened it for them. "Since this is your first time here I going to tell you something: One: Dont leave the room at all. If you need to use the restroom it though the door over there" I said to them as I pointed at the door in the back."If you are hungry there is a fridge right here" I reach down and opened a door and showed them what was in side" like I said before don't leave the room unless Mykeal or myself say other wise, Got it?" I asked them

"Yes, don't leave the room" The blond said back to me

"Good, that about it. I going to let Mykeal know you are here." I said to them as I closed the door.

I walk to the first unmarked door and knock on it.

**(?POV)**

I was working at one of the many body laying in the room when I heard a knock on the door and I look up. I stared at the door for a few min then went back to work as I yelled "COME IN"

The door open and a brown hair man walked in and up to me after he closed the door.

"You have Mustang in Room 2 and the Elric brothers are in Room 4" He told and my head shot up and looked at him

"Are they really here?" I asked as I started walking to the door.

"I think you should take Mustang first" He said to me

I look at him and asked "why should I do that, Ing?"

Ing replied "get the Mustang out out of the way and you have all the time you need with the boys"

I thought about for a few seconds and the told him "Your right." and I walk out of the room into the hallway. I walk into the Room 2 (more like I kick the the door open) Mustang look up at me as I walk over and sat down on the couch on the other side of the table to him.

"What do you want this time?" I demanded to know with out rising my voice

"Bad mood today, eh?" He asked with a smirk on his face

"Ya, because you here again for more Information. You still own me for the last 5 visits." I almost yelled at him.

"What do you want for the visits?" he asked and that just pissed me off

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I WANT!" I yelled at him then took a few deep breaths and calmed down. I got up and headed for the door and opened it. "Don't you dare come back until you have it. Got it?" I demeaned more than told him.

"Fine, you win" He said with a sign

"Good, Ing show him out" I order Ing and I went to Room 4. I stood outside the door for a minute or two to calm myself down even more and then walked in.

As I walk in I saw a blond hair teen and an armor suit. I walk over to the blond hair teen.

"You must be Edward Elric?" I asked him

"uh, Yes" He replied

"Good, My name Mykeal Friday." I told him as I hold my hand out. He just looks at me for a few seconds.

"Wait, your a girl?" He asked looking a bit shook. I should have known this was going to happen because it always does. A lot of people I think I am a guy because I have a guys name.

I signed and went and sat down "Yes, I am a girl. Just like your the Fullmetal Alchemist" I told him

"You know who I am?" He asked

"Of cause I know who you are. I have to it my job to know everyone and everything." I told and wnet I on "Any way we are not here about you Mr. Edward."

"Then what are we here for? No, told us any thing" He said alittle pissed.

"I am the only one that really aloud to talk about what about to be said." I told him"To the government I am a Information broker and a State Alchemist on top of that. But that all a cover to cover up what I really do." I told them

"What do you do?" the armor suit spoke for the the first time scene I been here.

"I make fake body or full body Automail." I told them their eyes went really big.

**There Chapter one**

**I hope you like and will review**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes**

**Myki**


End file.
